Blood Red Roses
by Alshoruzen
Summary: One was the charismatic court magician, the other the young prince everyone ignored. It was a forbidden romance in a kingdom on the verge of war. Their story wasn't a fairytale, but they dreamed of a happy ending. KaiShin
1. Seed

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Summary: One was the charismatic court magician, the other the young prince everyone ignored. It was a forbidden romance in a kingdom on the verge of war. Their story wasn't a fairytale, but they dreamed of a happy ending.

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 1 - Seed**

The moon was full that night when they first laid eyes on one another. Kuroba Kaito, newly appointed court magician, had just parted ways from the servant who'd been assigned to show him around the grounds. Having decided to begin his work by placing a few new shields around the castle, he'd been strolling along the open-air walkways of the garden when he'd spotted a slender shadow standing in the gazebo by the lake in the center of the rose garden. Curious, he had made his way over on silent feet. As he drew nearer, the shadow resolved itself into the figure of a young man around his own age. The stranger stood a little shorter than himself, with a slim frame and black hair that was much better groomed than his own wild locks but for a single tuft that curled up cutely at the back. He was looking out over the lake with a wistful expression in beautiful, clear blue eyes.

Like gems, the magician thought.

Coming to a stop a few steps away from the stranger, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The boy started and turned quickly, gaze sharpening as it swept quickly over Kaito before his expression morphed into a frown. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the accusing tone. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, and I'm the court magician. That means I'm in charge of this place's magical defenses. How about you?"

"Oh, I heard a magician was coming today," the boy murmured, realization dawning. Then he bowed slightly. "My name is Shinichi. It's nice to meet you."

"Shinichi…" He'd heard that name before. "Ah, so you're his Majesty's son then, am I right?"

A shadow flickered across the other's face, but it vanished in a second to be replaced by a polite smile. "Yes, I am. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"I'm sure I will." Kaito smiled back, though inside he was frowning. He didn't like that look on the other's face. It was cool and composed and entirely fake.

Shinichi nodded and excused himself, turning to leave, but a strong hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey there, wait a moment."

Taken aback by the unexpected gesture, Shinichi turned back to face him, surprise and confusion evident in his features. "Did…you need something?"

Letting his smile broaden into a grin, the magician slid his hand down Shinichi's arm to catch his hand. Lifting it, he bent and placed a kiss on Shinichi's knuckles. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I am still somewhat unfamiliar with the capital. Perhaps, when you have some time, you could show me around?"

He was rewarded by the sight of a blush spreading over the prince's pale cheeks as he nodded.

"I—of course."

"Would tomorrow afternoon be all right?"

Shinichi nodded again mutely.

"Great! Then I'll meet you here tomorrow after lunch."

Later, as he headed back to his own quarters, Kaito smiled to himself, the image of that blush and a pair of wondering, blue eyes replaying over and over in his mind. He liked that expression much better. It didn't look so lonely.

It was strange when he thought about it. No one knew much about the Kudos' only son. Most people in the kingdom knew he existed, of course, but no one seemed to know what he was like. Kaito had heard the rumors that the boy had beautiful eyes, but that was about it. From what he'd heard, the boy was rarely seen by anyone, though he didn't know why. There were rumors about that too. Some said he was ill, others that he didn't care about the kingdom's affairs, etc. Now that he'd seen the boy, Kaito had the feeling that none of the rumors knew what they were talking about. Although he supposed he couldn't make much of a call after just one meeting.

Well, he was looking forward to finding out.

-0-

At the beginning, Kudo Shinichi hadn't really known what to think of the new court magician. He'd heard the newcomer was the son of Kuroba Toichi, the man who'd been called the greatest magician the world had ever seen, and he had originally been looking forward to meeting the man. But then he'd had that argument with his father and forgotten all about the magician's imminent arrival. Then again, by that time he hadn't really wanted to meet or talk to anyone. Not that there was anyone to talk to.

There never was.

Sometimes he wondered where he'd gone wrong.

When he'd been little, he'd spent a lot of time with his mother. She loved dressing him up in a variety of "cute outfits" and taking him out to parties or meetings with friends where she could show him off. As he grew older and less willing to be dolled up and shown off, however, she'd drifted to other hobbies like the theater. She still attended a lot of parties and spent long hours with the other court ladies, but she rarely if ever asked him to go with her anymore. There were times when he could go days without actually even seeing her.

The situation with his father wasn't any better. He used to look up to the man. He was smart and good with words, and when Shinichi had been little he'd thought the man knew everything. Now he knew that no one knew everything, but that wasn't the problem. It was the way his father spent so much time on pointless things like countryside vacations and his wife's parties when he should have been tending to the kingdom's affairs. His councilors were always having to hunt him down, and often it was to no avail. Oh, the man still dealt with the major problems when they came up, but the rest of the time he devoted his attention to finding ways to slip away from work. It drove Shinichi nuts!

In an attempt to make up for what he saw as his father's laziness, he'd started doing his own research on current affairs and taking his notes and conclusions to council meetings. He'd wanted to be helpful. But the councilors looked at him askance whenever he came. They would nod and smile and listen as he spoke then leave and do whatever it was they had originally planned. He'd gone to his father about it, and the man had told him that it was only natural. He was still young and inexperienced. So he tried writing letters of advice with detailed explanations of his thoughts to the various courtiers and councilors. They complained to his father and he was told that while he could sit in on meetings, he should let the people who knew what they were doing work and keep his thoughts to himself until he was ready (though ready by whose standards, he didn't explain. Why did it seem like everyone insisted on thinking he was still a child?).

Lately, he'd found himself wondering what the hell he was even doing here. He wanted to be helpful, but no one wanted his help. No one cared what he did with himself as long as he didn't try to actually _do_ anything of significance. He'd even seriously considered running away from home, but a sense of responsibility prevented him from actually acting on the thought.

So he spent his days in the library, the gardens, or sitting in on meetings, formulating ideas he wrote down just in case the day ever came when someone would actually want to hear them.

Kaito's arrival, however, changed everything.

-0-

_ It began with the city tour._

-0-

"What's up with the glasses?"

"Oh, um, it makes me feel more comfortable if people don't know who I am. So, if you don't mind, while we're out, could you please call me Conan?"

"All right, but I think it's a little strange that you feel the need to hide."

Shinichi shrugged. "I guess it's just an old habit. I had a bit of an accident when I was seven. After that, my parents decided I should stay on castle grounds unless I was with them. But eventually they got busier with other things. The guards wouldn't let me out without them though."

"So you started sneaking out?"

Shinichi flushed a little but his expression was defiant. "I'm not going to spend my whole life behind these walls. Besides, I'm allowed to go out by myself now, I just—got used to the disguise."

Kaito laughed. "Of course not. I'll keep your secret. But what was the accident?"

"I don't remember it all that well," Shinichi admitted as he led the way to one of the castle's back gates. "I think I was kidnapped."

Kaito's grin morphed into an incredulous stare. "You call that an accident? I'd say it's somewhat more serious than that."

"Like I said, it was a long time ago."

The careless way he dismissed the issue struck Kaito as a bit weird, but he let the matter drop for the time being. For now he listened as Shinichi began to point out and describe various important buildings and landmarks to him. Around them, the city bustled, totally oblivious to their presence. Every now and then someone who seemed to recognize Shinichi would wave and call a greeting, but they only ever called him Conan.

There was the bookstore owner, an old man who went by the name Agasa, who came out of his store to tell Shinichi he'd held on to the last copy of a new novel for him. He'd asked after Shinichi's parents, whom he seemed to think were textile traders. When they parted ways with the old man, they were ambushed by a trio of kids who wanted Shinichi to play ball with them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be showing my friend around today," Shinichi began only to be cut off by the magician.

"Actually, let's play ball. It should be fun. You three don't mind if I join in, do you?"

"Of course not!" the little girl, Ayumi, beamed. "It's more fun with more people."

Shinichi gave the magician a surprised look but didn't argue.

It seemed, Kaito thought later as they turned their steps homeward, that Shinichi was living two lives rather than one. There was the quiet, polite prince with the sad eyes he'd seen last night, and then there was this Conan character, who was rather more cheerful but just as false in many ways as that polite smile he'd detested yesterday. It was odd and unexpected, but it intrigued him. He decided that they were going to be friends.

-0-

_ One afternoon became two then three. Soon, Shinichi found himself spending almost all his free time with the magician when the latter didn't have his own work to tend to._

-0-

"I was inspecting the city boundaries when I found this place last week. So what do you think?"

"It…has a nice view," Shinichi said dubiously, his eyes flickering from said nice view to the plate in front of him and back. This little restaurant was nestled at the corner of a rather tall building and they could see half the city laid out below them outside that window. It was truly breathtaking. The plate, however, was breathtaking for entirely different reasons.

Kaito hid a grin behind his mug. "So aren't you going to try the food?"

Hesitantly, the blue-eyed boy picked up his fork and poked the heap of nameless weirdness that the magician had ordered for him. "I'm sorry, but are you sure this is edible?"

One dark eyebrow rose. "Don't you trust me?"

Shinichi didn't buy the wounded tone of voice for a second. If he'd learned anything about Kaito in these last few months, it was that he was as good an actor as a magician—that, and he had a wicked sense of humor that found amusement in the strangest places and the mind of a master prankster to go with it. The head of the castle guard was still peering around corners and jumping at shadows after what Kaito had done to him last week under the pretext of testing the man's alertness. Needless to say, the poor man hadn't passed the test. On the flip side, he really had become more alert. Although the degree of paranoia he was currently exhibiting just made Shinichi feel sorry for him.

He looked back down at his plate. It was heaped high with something brown and mushy. It smelled okay—faintly sweetish and chilled. Appearance wise, however, it left much to be desired. Sticking his fork into it, he lifted a chunk of whatever it was. Long, sticky strands of it trailed back down to the plate. He grimaced and lowered it again.

"I ate mine," the magician pointed out encouragingly. "I guarantee it's good. Just trust me."

"Alright. Fine." Bracing himself, Shinichi picked up the sticky forkful again, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. Even then, it took him several seconds before he could make himself put the fork in his mouth.

On the other side of the table, Kaito found his gaze being drawn to the thin strands of glistening, brown caramel that trailed over Shinichi's lips. He felt the sudden urge to lean over and lick them. He shook his head. What was he thinking?

At that moment, blue eyes popped open in wonder and Kaito smirked in triumph.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's…actually pretty good." Surprisingly, Shinichi added to himself.

The knowing gleam in the magician's eyes suggested he knew what Shinichi was thinking. "You see, what'd I tell you? I happen to have excellent taste."

Shinichi laughed. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Good. So next time you'll trust me then."

"I will."

"Promise?"

Shinichi paused only a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt. "Promise."

"Good." The magician watched as Shinichi finished off his dessert (his own having long since disappeared down the bottomless pit of his stomach) before speaking again. "You know, you have a beautiful smile. You should show it more often."

Shinichi blinked across the table at him then blushed as the meaning of the words sank in. "Um, thanks, I guess."

Kaito burst out laughing.

-0-

_ Kaito had always prided himself on his ability to anticipate outcomes and manipulate people and situations to achieve his goals. It was a talent he'd inherited from his father, and he was damned proud of it. But this feeling… He hadn't expected this. It worried him._

-0-

They were playing ball in the streets with Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko again when a trio of masked men came bursting out of an alley followed by a loud cry of, "I've been robbed!"

Several things happened at the same moment. Shinichi, who'd just caught the ball one of the boys had kicked, dropped it and kicked, sending it rocketing into the leading robber's head. The man let out a cry of pain and toppled over, dropping the case he'd been carrying. The second man tripped over his fallen comrade and he would have fallen on top of a frozen Ayumi if Kaito hadn't dove forward and scooped her up and out of harm's way. The third leapt over the two with an angry yell and lunged at Shinichi, sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp. Light gleamed off steel and his cry turned pained.

Kaito saw red.

An instant later a bolt of lightning cracked the air, blasting the robber off Shinichi and across the street where he crashed into a building wall with a sickening crunch. His knife splashed in a molten puddle of metal on the cobbles. A small crowd was now gathering and several people gaped. Shinichi sat up clutching his left arm.

Kaito hurried to his side, frowning at the blood seeping between his fingers. "How bad is it?"

"It's just a scratch," Shinichi assured him before he suddenly went pale. At the same time, someone screamed.

All heads turned to the man who'd tripped earlier. He had gotten back to his feet and seized the nearest child, who turned out to be Mitsuhiko. Pressing a dagger to the boy's throat, he glared around at the frozen audience.

"None of you move!" he warned, beginning to back down the street away from where Kaito was helping Shinichi to his feet. "Move and I'll kill 'im!"

No one moved. The whole street seemed to be holding its breath. One step, then two, then five.

Once he was a dozen yards away, the man suddenly dropped Mitsuhiko, turned, and bolted. Shinichi immediately chased after him, calling to the onlookers to call the guard.

Cursing, Kaito ran after him. He'd already been forming a lightning spell, but now Shinichi was in the way. Putting on a burst of speed, he caught up to Shinichi and grabbed his uninjured arm in a vice grip, unceremoniously yanking him back so hard that Shinichi stumbled and ended up sitting on the ground. His other hand shot forward, hurling the crackling bolt of electrical energy he'd been gathering. It caught the running man square in the back, knocking him right off his feet and carrying him another dozen steps down the street before he landed in a graceless sprawl, out cold and smoldering gently.

-0-

_ When he'd had time to think about it later, Kaito realized that it hadn't only been the robber he was angry at. He'd been angry at Shinichi too. Not for getting hurt, of course not, but because he had deliberately put himself in danger by chasing after the armed robber. It wasn't the first time he'd done something so reckless either, if Kaito was to believe some of the stories the kids had told him._

_ He understood that Shinichi had a strong sense of responsibility, but that didn't mean he had to be reckless. And yet, at the same time, that selfless determination to do what was right was one of the things he admired about his new friend._

_ Friend… He knew by now that that wasn't quite the right word for the way he thought of Shinichi, but he still hadn't decided how he was going to deal with that. He'd always had a knack for reading people, but he honestly wasn't sure how Shinichi felt about him. He suspected Shinichi himself didn't know either. The boy was, he had found, rather clueless about such things. It was cute, but not very helpful._

-0-

"Hey, who's this?"

Shinichi looked up from the library desk to see Kaito holding up a small painting. He blanched. "Where did you find that?!"

"What do you mean? It was in the castle gallery. The frame was chipped so I took it out to get it fixed. So? Who is it? Do you have a sister I don't know about?"

Shinichi groaned. "No, it was mom."

Kaito did a double take. "What? But your mother's hair isn't black."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean it was mom's fault. She used to like to dress me up when I was little."

"…You mean this is _you_?"

Realizing his mistake, Shinichi stammered a hasty denial, but it was already too late.

"Aww, you were such a cute little princess~!"

-0-

_ To Shinichi's horror, the nickname stuck, though Kaito was thoughtful enough not to use it when anyone else might hear. After a while though, it stopped bothering him. Instead, he found himself feeling…strange whenever Kaito said it. Warm and a little giddy._

_ He didn't understand it._

**-TBC-**


	2. Sew

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 2 - Sew**

_Shinichi was, Kaito thought, a strange cross between knowledgeable and naïve. He could rattle off in ridiculous detail the history over the last fifty years of every named settlement in the kingdom including their annual crop yield and rainfall. He knew that some valley near the kingdom's southern border that Kaito had only ever heard about in passing had once been a salt water lake and that cats featured more prominently in the kingdom's western ghost stories while dogs were more common in the east. Hundreds of random facts big and small all tucked away behind those brilliant blue eyes._

_ But when it came to people, things were different._

-0-

"That was quite the row you had with those councilors today."

Shinichi looked up from where he was seated on the grassy lawn by the lake in the rose garden with his arms wrapped around his knees. He wasn't really surprised to see Kaito standing beside him. The magician was the only person who would come looking for him, let alone know where to find him.

When he didn't say anything, Kaito sat down as well, giving him an amused smile. "Now, now, cute as you are when you're sulking, it really isn't worth it."

Shinichi blushed and looked away. "I'm not sulking."

"Oh? Then what _are_ you doing?"

"I was just…thinking."

"About the argument."

Blue eyes darkened.

"You shouldn't take it so personally," the magician advised. "I know you meant well, but not many people appreciate finding out that they were wrong—even fewer appreciate being proven as such in front of their peers. It's only natural that they get a bit snappish."

"But it was the truth," Shinichi pointed out as though that should make everything alright. Looking at him, Kaito could tell that he really believed that was the case. To Shinichi, if it was true then there was no such thing as something that shouldn't be said.

"You're too honest for politics, Princess."

"That doesn't make any sense. It should be about what's best, and that means knowing the truth. How can we make the right decisions if people refuse to acknowledge the truth? And don't call me that," he added as an afterthought.

The magician only shook his head, smiling. "Like I said, you're too honest for this kind of work. Honesty is admirable, but it isn't a survival trait in this world. Do you really think those courtiers are thinking about what's best for everyone? No, my dear, what they're thinking about is what's best for them. And I'm never going to stop calling you that."

"But some of them have to care," Shinichi reasoned, frowning. "It's their—our—job."

"Maybe there are some who share your sentiments," Kaito agreed diplomatically, observing the way Shinichi's face had flushed slightly from the strength of his emotions. "But a reputation matters a lot when it comes to the court. That means keeping their mistakes and anything else unsavory tightly under wraps."

Shinichi's lips pressed together into a thin line and for a moment it looked like he was considering going to find the council again to give them a lecture on what proper behavior should really mean for people of their stature. But then his shoulders sagged as he realized that it wouldn't change a thing. So instead he lay back on the grass and traced the clouds with his eyes.

Kaito raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He could see how hard Shinichi was always trying to fulfill his duties and do the right thing, and it made him a little angry the way the councilors and the king alike never took Shinichi seriously. The boy might be young, but Kaito was ready to bet he knew more and thought more than half those councilors combined. But unlike Shinichi, he knew that the kingdom's nobility were, for the most part, a self-important, self-centered lot with too much pride and not enough common sense.

When he looked at it that way, it wasn't at all surprising that no one in the court appreciated Shinichi's efforts.

The king was a smart but lazy man who left as much of his work to his council as he could get away with. What he couldn't hand over to someone else, he liked to put off until the last minute when the councilors were pounding down his door. Left with all that power in their hands, the councilors were almost always fighting amongst themselves, striving to make themselves more important. Even the ones who did care about the people mostly cared for the people in their own area and were all too quick to snatch at anything that looked like unequal treatment and brandish it like a weapon. There was no place in that glitter-coated feeding frenzy for Shinichi's innocently idealistic point of view. It could only annoy people.

Personally though, Kaito found it rather endearing. It was so rare to meet people these days who really truly believed in the goodness of the world and the people in it, especially with the wars starting up again in the north..

Kaito wanted to protect that innocent trust.

Snapping his fingers, he summoned a pink rose from a nearby bush. Holding it where he knew Shinichi could see, he concentrated. The color faded from the petals then the stem and the leaves. Soon, he was holding a pure white rose. And not just any white rose but one whose stem and leaves too were the color of fresh snow. For his finishing touch, he made the thorns vanish. Then he proffered the blossom to Shinichi with his most charming smile, indigo eyes twinkling with mirth and something more.

"A flower to match my dear Princess. Now let's put the morning behind us and avail ourselves of this lovely day and all its splendors, shall we?"

-0-

_ It wasn't the first rose Kaito had ever given him, and it certainly wasn't the last. What Shinichi couldn't figure out was why._

_ Of course, he knew many traditions and customs revolving around the giving of flowers. They could be offered as congratulations for happy occasions or work well done such as a performance successfully given. They could be a show of respect or condolence at more somber events like funerals. They could be signs of appreciation, admiration, forgiveness, happiness, sorrow, affection, loyalty, love—_

_And any zillion of other things that humans throughout time had ever wished to express._

_So what did the magician mean with his gifts? Because Shinichi was certain that Kaito wasn't the kind of person who did things for no reason. The problem was that Kaito was also the kind of person who never explained his intentions._

-0-

"The festival?" Blue eyes blinked in mild confusion over the top of a massive tome.

They were met with a broad, bright grin. "Yep. The summer festival. It begins tomorrow."

"I know it starts tomorrow," Shinichi replied, lowering his book to the library table and clasping his hands atop the heavy, yellowing pages. "I was just wondering why you brought it up all of a sudden."

"I brought it up because I wanted to ask if you'd like to go join the festivities on the morrow."

Shinichi blinked again then looked down.

"I'm…not really supposed to. There's going to be a banquet here at the castle."

"True, but it's not like you really need to be there."

Shinichi had to admit that that was true. It was highly unlikely that he would be missed if he chose to skip out on the banquet.

"Come on, it'll be fun," the magician coaxed. "And an educational experience, since it'll be your first time there and all."

Kaito smiled to himself as he watched Shinichi think about it. He could see that the boy wanted to go. A misplaced sense of duty was a weak argument against Shinichi's natural curiosity and longing for a taste of the outside world. It was only a matter of time before he decided that the reasons to accept Kaito's invitation far outweighed the reasons to attend a banquet where his presence was unnecessary.

"Okay," Shinichi said a few moments later, raising his gaze resolutely to meet Kaito's. "I'll go."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow before the banquet and we can leave over the back wall. I'll make sure the guards don't see a thing."

-0-

_ Security around the castle for special occasions was always tight. Kaito himself had spent a large portion of the morning adding several layers to the protective spells he maintained around the grounds, especially around the areas of the castle that were meant to remain private. They couldn't have unwanted guests taking the opportunity to slip in and cause trouble. Being the caster of the spells, however, Kaito himself could slip past them with ease. Bringing Shinichi with him made things a little more complicated, but not by much. He was, after all, a master of his craft._

_ As for the guards, dealing with them was a simple matter of misdirection._

_ As he led Shinichi from shadow to shadow, Kaito wondered if he was being a bad influence on his princess. But he dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came. Shinichi spent far too much of his life embroiled in the stiff and unfriendly affairs of the court or studying alone amidst the silent walls of the castle library. He needed to get out more, not just to observe in disguise like he did when he wandered the city as Conan but to really live it for himself—to experience those simple joys of living for and as himself without the burden of duty he always seemed to be imposing upon himself._

_ And Kaito wanted to be the one to show him._

_ The open awe on Shinichi's face as he gazed around at all the lights and colorful, bustling stalls filled Kaito's chest with the warmth of accomplishment._

-0-

"What are they doing?"

Noticing that Shinichi had stopped walking, Kaito paused and followed his gaze to a nearby crowd. "They're catching goldfish. It's a common festival game."

"Game?"

"Yep. See those paper scoops? The idea is you pay the man running the game for however many scoops you want. Then you can use those to try and scoop the goldfish from the tank. If you can successfully scoop up a goldfish and drop it into your bucket then you can keep it. The more you catch, the more you keep. But the scoops themselves are pretty delicate, so it's also likely that your scoop will rip or dissolve before you catch anything."

"I see." Shinichi studied the people crowded around the tank with interest. He could see that they all had small buckets beside them. The tank itself was filled with small, darting flecks of gold that he now recognized as tiny fish.

"Can we try it?" Shinichi asked, glancing up at Kaito.

The magician hesitated for an instant before shrugging. "If you want to."

Missing the note of unease in his companion's voice, Shinichi made his way up to the side of the tank and waved at the man running the booth. The man smiled and bustled over. Shinichi passed him a few coins and received three paper scoops and a small bucket in return. Choosing an empty spot amidst the other people trying to get themselves some fish, Shinichi set the bucket down by his feet and looked into the water. From a distance, the tank had looked absolutely full of fish, but now that he was right up next to it he could see that that was just an optical illusion.

While there were indeed a lot of fish in the tank, they were very small and moved extremely quickly. There was plenty of open water around each glimmering, golden body. A little boy let out a disappointed cry on the other side of the tank as his scoop split and the fish he'd just thought he'd caught fell back into the water with a splash.

"It's much harder than it looks," Kaito remarked from beside him. "It's not just about speed."

"Can you show me how?"

Kaito hesitated. Damn, he'd stuck his foot in that one. Indigo eyes flickered down to the little critters in the water and back up again to Shinichi's expectant face. For as long as Kaito could remember, he'd always hated fish. They were disgusting, slimy little creatures—and those eyes! Round and bulgy and soulless like balls of jelly. When he'd been younger he hadn't even been able to stand looking at the things. Over the years he'd managed to curb the urge to leap away when he saw a fish, but touching them…that was a different matter altogether.

But Shinichi was looking at him with those eyes—those beautiful eyes free for once of all worry, filled as they were with the joy of new experiences—

He swallowed and gingerly took the paper scoop Shinichi was holding. Well, here goes nothing, he thought. He looked down at the repulsive little critters darting about their watery home. He cleared his mind and focused on the way they moved rather than what they were, braced himself, and readied the paper scoop.

One. Two. Three.

Everything went smoothly until the fish was almost to the bucket. That was when the little, golden creature made a sudden energetic bid for freedom and flipped out of the paper scoop. It fell right onto Kaito's lap.

With a strangled yell, the magician swatted the goldfish off his lap as he leapt to his feet. It fell and started wriggling helplessly on the dry, hard dirt.

Shinichi scrambled to scoop the poor, flopping creature off the hard ground and drop it into his bucket. It fell in with a soft plop and immediately began to swim in slightly sluggish circles. Relieved that the fish would live, Shinichi looked up and around only to find that Kaito had vanished. Now utterly confused, he stood up, thanked the booth's owner—who was staring at him and the place where Kaito had been like he thought they might be contagious—and left in search of the magician.

He wandered from stall to stall, scanning passing faces for his friend. All the while his stomach twisted as he berated himself for asking Kaito to show him how to catch the fish. Clearly Kaito didn't like them very much. Well, that was probably the understatement of a lifetime. Would Kaito be upset with him?

He was just starting to wonder if the magician might have actually gone back to the castle without him when a hand fell on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around to find the very person he'd been thinking about standing before him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about ditching you like that," Kaito said before Shinichi could even open his mouth. "It was rather impolite of me."

"You don't have to apologize," Shinichi said quickly. "If anything, I should. I mean, you're…not mad, are you?"

Kaito blinked, completely taken aback. "What? Why would I be mad?"

"You wouldn't have had to handle that fish if I hadn't asked you to."

"Well, I could've said no. It's my fault, not yours, so don't go blaming yourself over it. Understand?"

Smiling a bit in relief, Shinichi nodded. Then the smile faded into a slight frown. "Why didn't you just tell me you didn't like fish?"

The magician laughed, scratching at the back of his head. "It's your first festival. I want you to enjoy it."

"Oh." Shinichi blushed, feeling both touched and guilty. "Thank you, but I think I would much rather we chose things to do that we both enjoy from now on."

Laughing, Kaito ruffled his hair before draping an arm over his shoulders. "Right. Well, how about starting with something to eat?"

-0-

_ It was those moments together away from the confines of their duties that they both cherished the most. To the young prince, it was in those moments that he truly understood that—for perhaps the first time in his life—he wasn't alone. He had found a friend who truly cared for him as he was. To the magician, those moments were a harbinger of things to come, for he knew now that he had found a treasure here. One that he intended to keep._

-0-

They had returned from the festival just as silently as they'd gone.

Standing once again amidst the roses of the garden, Shinichi found himself wishing that they were still out amidst the stalls and the crowds in all their festival cheer. But the night was growing late to the point of being early, and for him that meant stepping back into the stillness of the castle grounds.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning to face the magician. "For taking me to the festival."

Catching Shinichi's hand, Kaito brought it up to his lips and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "Anything for you, Princess."

**-TBC-**


	3. Root

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 3 - Root**

"Why did you decide to come to the capital?"

"I came because I got hired, naturally."

Shinichi huffed and considered tossing the book he was holding at the magician. But he decided the book didn't deserve it. "I meant why did you decide to look for work here? You said you were from Ekoda Village right? That's quite a long way from here."

"Ah well, I guess you could say I wanted to get away." The image of a tear-streaked face flashed across Kaito's mind's eye. He pushed it away. "My father used to tell me stories about the years he spent traveling the world. I wanted to see what it was like for myself."

"Does…that mean you'll be leaving someday?" Shinichi felt a cold chill wash through him at the thought. His chest tightened and for a moment it was hard to breathe. What was happening to him?

"Do you want me to go?"

"What? No! I'd never—I mean, it's just…"

"Would you miss me?"

Kaito's tone was teasing, but Shinichi's was entirely sincere when he answered. "I would. But if that's what you want then you should do it."

He remembered the last court magician quite well. The man had been decent enough at his work, but it had been obvious that his focus had been on building up his reputation. The moment he'd truly established himself with the courtiers as a skilled magic user, he'd resigned his position and started a private practice selling expensive spells to the wealthy, the lazy, and the paranoid.

The court magician before that had stayed for an even briefer span of time. He'd spent a total of six months in court then married the second daughter of the richest lord in the kingdom and moved to their sprawling estates in the east.

The idea that Kaito too might only be passing through on his way to bigger and better things filled him with an inexplicable dread. At the same time, if that was what Kaito wanted, Shinichi had no right to say anything against it. It would be selfish to ask him to stay if he didn't want to. Even so, Shinichi couldn't help but wish…

He blinked in surprise when a white rose appeared abruptly in front of his nose. "Cheer up, Princess. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

He took the rose from Kaito, smiling despite the uncertainties nibbling at his insides. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Later, back in his room alone, he stood before the window, holding the white rose Kaito had given him up to the moonlight. Its petals almost seemed to glow under the moon's touch. The sight of it filled him with happiness even as it troubled his thoughts.

Kaito teased him quite a lot, but he probably didn't mean anything by it. The magician was always flirting with the court ladies after all. It was just part of his nature. Therefore, since there weren't any girls around when it was just the two of them, he turned his teasing to Shinichi instead.

…Did that make sense? He sighed. It made about as much sense as anything else. It certainly made more sense than the idea that Kaito might be _interested_ in him.

Why did that thought make his stomach twist like that? It hurt almost as much as the thought of Kaito leaving. But only almost. Nothing could be worse than Kaito leaving.

Shinichi groaned, leaning his forehead against the glass of his bedroom window. Why did his thoughts insist on returning to Kaito all the time? What was this power the magician had over him?

At random moments through his days, he'd noticed himself casting back in his memories for the other people he'd seen Kaito giving flowers to. He found himself comparing the blossoms and comparing himself with them and wondering.

Most of the faces that came into his mind were accomplished women from the court. Having the luxury of time and money on their hands, many of them pursued the arts from music to painting to dancing and more. At least one lady had earned quite the reputation recently as a talented writer of orchestral symphonies. Shinichi had heard some of her work and it was truly incredible. He remembered Kaito making a comment along those lines as well. He'd called her a true musical genius.

Next to them, Shinichi felt quite dull. He didn't have any exciting hobbies or unusual talents (or at least he didn't think he did). He spent most of his time researching current affairs and studying to make sure he knew all that he felt he should in order to fulfill his duties if and when it was required of him. Other than that, he mostly spent his time reading or wandering the capital trying to learn what people's lives were actually like beyond the castle walls.

But why was he comparing himself to them anyway?

Was it possible that, deep down inside, maybe he…kind of really wanted Kaito to look at him like he was someone special? Not because of the family he belonged to but just because he was himself…

Was this… Could this perhaps be what they called love?

-0-

_ He really needed to talk to someone about this, but the only person he had to talk to was Kaito himself. But he couldn't talk to Kaito._

_ …Or could he? As long as he was careful, Kaito need never know why he was asking._

-0-

"Have you…ever been in love?"

Kaito's eyesbrows rose in surprise at the unexpected question. Turning his head slightly, he could see Shinichi sitting on the grass beside him. The blue-eyed boy was staring determinedly out across the lake, his face faintly pink even in the evening light as his fingers plucked nervously at the grass. He made quite the adorable picture right now.

"Once or twice," the magician said carefully, gaze never leaving Shinichi's face. "Why do you ask?"

Shinichi felt his heart sink, but he struggled to ignore it. "What does it…feel like?"

"Feel like?"

He nodded, still not looking in the magician's direction.

"It's not really the kind of thing that there's a definite answer for," Kaito said thoughtfully. "I imagine it's a little different for everyone. But if I had to give an answer, I'd say that it feels a bit like sunlight. It's warm and can make everything look better, but there are times when it burns or when it's too bright and hurts your eyes."

"Oh…"

The magician laughed. "That probably wasn't much help, was it?"

"No, no, it was…interesting." Shinichi hesitated then, blush darkening. "I, um, could you… You said there was someone you liked…?"

"Well, back in the village where I was born, there's this girl I grew up with. Her name's Aoko. I used to think we'd start a family together one day, but that was a long time ago. Last time I saw her, she screamed at me for an hour and a half then ran away crying."

Shinichi blinked. Kaito was so good with people that it was hard to imagine him ever getting screamed at. He opened his mouth then closed it again before finally managing to ask, "What happened?"

"I was responsible for her father's death."

Shinichi's blood ran cold. "What?"

"He'd been cursed by a witch. He exposed that she had been draining the life from the young and the elderly. The villagers hunted her down, but she cursed him before she went. He was turning into a monster—killed a man and injured others. There was no way to break the curse. I couldn't let him go on like that. He wouldn't have wanted it. So I…I stopped him the only way I could."

"Oh. I'm…sorry to hear that. It must have been awful."

"It's one of my worst memories," Kaito said seriously. "But it had to be done." He fell silent, gaze trained on the horizon.

Peeking at the magician out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi bit his lip. It was clear to him that, despite his calm tones, Kaito was still very much torn by the events of which he spoke. But of course that was only to be expected. It must be a terrible burden to have to carry. On an impulse, Shinichi reached over and placed his hand over Kaito's. The magician turned in surprise at the touch. Shinichi flushed and moved to pull away, but Kaito caught his hand before he could.

"Does it bother you? What I said—what I did."

Shinichi took a moment to really think about the question then shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry that I brought up bad memories for you and that you had to go through something like that. But I'm glad that you felt like you could tell me."

Kaito let out a soft chuckle, brushing his thumb across Shinichi's knuckles. "Good. I don't think I could stand it if you started to hate me."

"I could never hate you," he said earnestly.

"That's good to know." He scooted a little closer to Shinichi.

The boy ducked his head but didn't let go of Kaito's hand. "So, um, what about now? Is there…anyone you like now?"

"There is. And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's not fair if I'm the only one answering questions, right? So is there anyone you like?"

"I—I don't know. Maybe. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"What're you talking about? Of course it matters!"

"But my parents will probably arrange something in a few years."

Kaito frowned. "You don't have to go along with whatever they decide for you. Duty is one thing, making yourself miserable is another. You deserve to be happy just as much as the rest of us. In fact, I'd say you owe it to us. Depressed people make bad decisions."

Shinichi blinked, letting out a surprised laugh. "That's one way to look at it, I suppose."

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The person you like," the magician prompted patiently.

"Hey, I asked you first."

"True. Trade?"

"Only if you go first."

"Alright then." Kaito hesitated for a moment before deciding to take the plunge. It wasn't every day he got an opening like this. "There's something I'd like to do before I tell you."

"Oh. Okay. What is it?"

"This." Untangling his fingers from Shinichi's and reaching up with both hands, Kaito cupped the sides of Shinichi's face as he closed the distance between them to capture the smaller boy's lips with his own.

Shinichi gasped in surprise, inadvertently allowing the magician's tongue to slip into his mouth. When he didn't pull away, the magician's arms dropped to circle around him, pulling him flush against Kaito's strong body. And he found himself clutching at the front of the magician's clothes as he toppled backward, landing flat on his back with Kaito on top of him. The sensations washing through him were strange and overwhelming, and he was rapidly running out of oxygen but he didn't want it to stop. He moaned into the kiss.

It seemed like an eternity but still far too little time later that Kaito pulled away. They remained where they were though, their faces just centimeters apart. They were both breathing heavily, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Shinichi stared up into those deep, indigo eyes, hardly daring to breathe as though all of this was an illusion that would shatter at any moment. "Do you mean that you…me…?"

"That's right. Do you mind?"

In response, Shinichi wrapped his arms around the magician's neck as a laugh spilled forth unbidden from his lips, the sound full of relief and joy. He was cut off a moment later by a second kiss, this one even longer and deeper than the last. Not that he minded. Right here, right now, there was nothing else he wanted but for Kaito to hold him forever.

-0-

_ Shinichi had not expected their conversation to turn out the way it had, but he had to admit he was glad it had. His stomach fluttered every time he recalled that moment. He had never felt so…so happy before._

**-TBC-**


	4. Sprout

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 4 - Sprout**

"I can take you away from here. We can go anywhere you want." Kaito threw out his arms in a grandiose gesture. "See the world!"

Looking up from his seat on the grass at the magician standing beside him, Shinichi laughed. "That sounds nice, but you know I can't."  
The magician let his arms drop to his sides, turning to look down at his companion. "Why not? You're too good for this place."

Shinichi blushed but rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't make jokes like that. Some of the courtiers might find that sort of thing offensive."

Kaito laughed and wondered why Shinichi thought he was joking. In his eyes, Shinichi was a golden bird in a small, black cage hidden away in some dark corner away from the sky and the rest of the world.

Dropping to the grass beside Shinichi, Kaito wrapped an arm around his waist. Shinichi shifted closer, resting his head on the other's shoulder. The warm, evening breeze brushed lightly against his face, smelling of flowers and fresh water. All around them, the world seemed to be standing still.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever," he whispered without thinking.

Kaito's expression softened into a genuine if slightly melancholy smile. "Me too."

Tilting Shinichi's chin up, he caught the young prince's lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

And silently, the magician vowed that he would find a way to set his golden bird free.

-0-

_ Admittedly, even he with all his magic wasn't sure yet how he would accomplish such a feat—not because he couldn't open the cage but because he knew that, even if he did, the bird would fly back in. But he was patient, and he knew that, one day, he would find a way. In the meantime, he would do all that was in his power to teach the bird to fly._

-0-

"The Starlight Festival?"

"Yeah. You must have heard of it. It's the biggest celebration of love and romance of the year. It commemorates the day that legends say the sky princess married the lord of the moon. The story goes that the princess's parents refused originally to let the two wed. But the two wouldn't give up, and eventually the princess's parents said that if her young man could complete five tasks that they set to him then they would bless the union. He had only one week to complete all five, which is why our festival lasts a week. The first task he was asked to do was to bring them one thousand black pearls and one thousand white ones. His second task was to paint a picture of the wind. The third thing they asked was that he bring them the song of the sea. After that, they asked for a diamond from the heart of the sun. Last of all, they told him to find and bring back a Snow Blossom, a flower made of snow so delicate that it melts at a breath. He completed all the tasks, but in his absence the princess was stolen away by a wicked dragon intent on making her his bride. Long story short, he rescued her, and they lived happily ever after. They say that the stars are the pearls he brought that she sewed onto her wedding dress. There's more, but that's the basic gist of it."

"I know the story."

"Why the long face? You enjoyed the last festival we went to, didn't you? I thought you'd be happy to go to another one."

Shinichi blushed. "I would. It's not that, it's just that, well… We're going to be having some visitors soon. They're coming for the festival, so I'm not sure I'll be able to get away."

"Ah, yes, I hread about that. It was some emissary from another kingdom, right?"

"Kargian. It's a really small kingdom, but they have a lot of resources including several goldmines. It's only because we've been on friendly terms with them that our economy has remained good despite the fighting on the northern borders."

"So we want to keep their good will," Kaito summarized.

Shinichi nodded. "I've been told the emissary is only a few years older than me, so the council thinks it would be a good idea if I acted as his guide while he's here."

"I see." The magician would admit to being disappointed, but he understood the necessity of keeping good allies. "Well, the festival lasts a whole week. That's plenty of time. I'm sure we could find at least some time to ourselves."

-0-

"Inheriting leadership is a stupid idea!"

Kaito hid a grin. "You know, coming from a noble, that sounds just a little bit weird."

"I guess…" Shinichi sighed. "Really though, it's no guarantee of anything."

"Let me guess. You're thinking about the visitor—the emissary from that little Kar-what's-it kingdom southeast of us?"

"He's not just their emissary. He's also their crown prince," Shinichi muttered, blue eyes staring moodily out over their lake (well, it wasn't really _their_ lake, but considering how often they met here, it might as well be). "They tell me I need to get to know him better."

"I remember. It's always good to befriend one's neighbors," Kaito philosophized. "If there was more of that going around, there wouldn't be all that fighting up north now." And really, he mused, Shinichi himself could use a few more good friends.

Shinichi's shoulders sagged as his head dropped slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Is he really that bad?"

"We were talking about the fighting on the borders, and he told me that—and I quote—_the sacrificing of lesser lives for the good of the kingdom is only right_. How can anyone think like that? I mean, what gives him the right to decide that someone's life is _less_ than someone else's? It's just wrong. All life should be treated with respect."

"So he's a self-important aristocrat," Kaito translated. "He wouldn't be the first to think that way."

"There's more," Shinichi grumbled. "He was telling me about a servant who was caught stealing food from the royal reserves and how they were flogged in front of their whole town until they passed out." The young prince looked sick even speaking of it. "And you know what? He laughed as he talked about it."

"Well, stealing from the royal reserves is tantamount to stealing from the whole kingdom, seeing as they're for national emergencies like droughts. It is a little tasteless to laugh about such a brutal punishment, but treason is a serious offense."

"I know it's a serious offense, but that doesn't excuse that kind of brutality! How can anyone speak of justice when what they do in its name is so—so cruel? It's hypocritical and unfair!"

"Whoa there." Kaito held up his hands placatingly. "I'm not saying it's a good thing. I just think you shouldn't take it all so personally. Remember, it's his kingdom, not yours."

"And that means I shouldn't care?!"

"No it doesn't," the magician said patiently. "It means you have to be careful how you react because you could start an international incident if you inadvertently insult this bastard."

The fiery anger drained out of Shinichi's slim frame and he lay back on the grass, righteous indignation fading into melancholy. "Why do things have to be like this?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you there."

Blue eyes slid shut. A heavy sigh slipped from his lips. "You know, I was told once that if I'd been born a girl, my parents and his were thinking about a betrothal."

Indigo eyes narrowed, but Kaito kept his voice light, not wanting to upset his already unhappy companion. "Lucky escape there then."

"So you see, they could have been my people too. Just one small change and everything would have been different. The person who's your worst enemy could easily have been your best friend. I wish people would think of that."

Kaito chuckled, shaking his head. "You ask for a lot from people, Princess."

-0-

_ The festival began, and Shinichi watched the fireworks dancing across the sky on the first night from the palace windows, wishing more than anything that he could be outside watching them with Kaito. Instead, he's stuck attending the first of a series of balls at which everyone was hoping that the visiting prince would find a young lady he wished to marry so that they could solidify relations between the kingdoms. It was all so shiny and ridiculous, and Shinichi really didn't want to wish the jerk on any unsuspecting souls, but all he could do was nod and smile or the courtiers would complain again._

-0-

"Are you okay?"

Turning from where he'd been looking wistfully out his bedroom window, Shinichi blinked in surprise. "Kaito! I thought you went to the festival."

"I did," the magician agreed. "And I brought you this."

He holds out a beautifully wrapped box. "Better open it fast. It won't taste as good if you let it sit."

Shinichi accepts the box, blushing faintly with happiness. He set the box on his knees and opened it carefully. The cardboard sides fell away to reveal a small, round cake. A pair of white swans with half-furled wings perched atop the cake, their necks twined and their beaks touching as though in a kiss. To each side of the swans sat a large, chocolate seashell in which a chocolate sphere that had been lightly dusted with sugar to make it glitter sat. One was made of dark chocolate, the other made of white. White, icing roses circled the cake interspersed with leaves that also glittered with sugar crystals.

"They're selling these this year as a specialty item," Kaito explained, sitting down on the bed beside him. "It's meant to combine the different things the princess's parents asked her young man to find. The pearls and the roses are pretty self explanatory. The seashells are for the song of the sea. Legends claim they're what he trapped the song in, and that's why you hear the ocean waves in them. I believe the sugar crystals are for the diamond, and the swans are for the wind because you can "see" the wind in the flight of birds."

"It's beautiful," Shinichi breathed. "Are we really going to eat it? It seems like it'd be a waste."

"It'd be more of a waste not to eat it. It is a cake after all. They don't last forever. Besides," Kaito added, wrapping an arm around Shinichi's waist. "They are supposed to be shared by couples. You eat it with the one you love."

"O—oh, I guess that makes sense with the story."

Kaito flicked his wrist, and a knife appeared. "Half-half?"

So they shared the cake. It tasted just as good as it looked. Afterward, they sat with their arms around each other as Kaito described the things he had seen at the festival. He had dozens of little, funny stories to share, and he accompanied them with glowing illusions so that Shinichi found himself feeling like he'd been there himself. The disappointment of not being able to go melted away.

"Thank you," he said when the last illusion had faded, love and sincerity bright in his eyes.

Kaito smiled back, his own chest swelling with pride and satisfaction because he was able to put that beautiful expression on Shinichi's face. "The pleasure was all mine." Then, because that adorable face was impossible to resist, he leaned in and captured Shinichi's lips with his own. By now the action was familiar, but it was no less delightful. Soft lips parted beneath his own, and he deepened the kiss. Shinichi's arms slide up around his neck as his own tighten around the smaller boy's waist.

-0-

_ Those trusting, blue eyes and the innocent eagerness with which Shinichi's body melted against him when they embraced served as both a temptation and a reminder to Kaito not to push too fast._

-0-

Now though, with Shinichi lying under him where he'd fallen back onto the bed, face faintly flushed and lips parted as he gasped for breath, Kaito could all but hear the last shreds of his self control snapping.

Leaning down, he kissed Shinichi again. This kiss was fierce and full of fire and want. And when the blue-eyed boy moaned softly into the kiss, body shuddering as he pressed up against Kaito, the magician knew that there would be no turning back now.

-0-

_ One night led to others. Stolen moments and lingering touches, secret smiles and whispered words of love… They were living in a dream and they knew it, but neither of them wanted to wake up._

-0-

Kaito smirked to himself as he made his silent way through the darkened grounds past oblivious guards like a shadow. It was all rather thrilling—a challenge to his skills with the greatest of rewards waiting for him at the end. It was a good thing he wasn't a thief or the castle would have been stripped of all its valuables by now. Though maybe he _was_ a thief after all. He just wasn't looking for gold. No, he had his eyes set on something much more precious.

Shinichi had cried the first time, he recalled. He still felt a little guilty about that, but once they had started he'd been unable to stop himself. Instead he had kissed the tears away and tried to be gentle.

And he couldn't help but feel pleased that he was the first to have tasted those soft, sweet lips—among other things. It was addictive, the way Shinichi felt pressed up against him, the taste of his skin—

He cut his own thoughts off before they can travel too much farther down memory lane. His princess was still waiting for him after all. Besides, no point being distracted by mere memories when he would soon have the real thing.

The doors to Shinichi's balcony are open. Dropping silently down before them, Kaito slipped inside. His quarry was sitting at his desk, reading yet another book. He smiled fondly at the sight.

Padding silently up behind the desk chair, he leaned down so that he could whisper into Shinichi's ear. "Princess?"

Shinichi jumped and twisted around in his seat. Seeing Kaito, he smiled, cheeks coloring with just a hint of pink. "Kaito."

"What are you reading?"

"Oh. This journal was written by a traveling healer some one hundred and fifty years ago. He tells some amazing stories about the people he met and the things he did."

"That sounds interesting." Pulling Shinichi up from the chair, Kaito sat down himself then pulled the startled boy down onto his lap. "Tell me more."

They spend some time talking about the journal then about some of the things that Kaito had encountered on his own journeys before he'd come to the capital. Eventually they fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. When their lips meet, it is like the inevitable pull of gravity.

Kaito stood up abruptly. Shinichi gasped at the sudden movement, instinctively wrapping his legs around Kaito's waist as his arms tightened around the magician's neck. The next thing he knew, he was being laid gently down on his bed with Kaito leaning over him. And the night melts away in streams of moon silver and fire.

-0-

_ "Hey Princess, do you believe in destiny?"_

_ "I don't know. I've never thought about it. Do you?"_

_ A grin. "I can't say for the long haul, but I do believe that some things were meant to be."_

-0-

Shinichi was standing down by the lake again. There was another ball going on tonight, but he had escaped as quickly as politeness would allow. No one had noticed. Even here though, he could hear the faint whisper of the music being played.

"Shinichi?"

Startled, he spun around. He met a pair of indigo eyes and a warm smile that made him blush.

"Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head quickly, wrapping his arms around the newcomer's neck and reveling in the feel of the taller man's arms around his waist. "I just got here a few minutes ago."

-0-

_ And they danced the night away, just the two of them, in a world all their own that they desperately wished would last forever._

**-TBC-**


	5. Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 5 - Cutting**

"They're sending me to the border next week."

"I know."

Kaito frowned slightly. Shinichi hadn't looked up when he'd approached, and even now he was still staring fixedly at the lake where the waters glimmered dully beneath the overcast sky. Stepping closer, he sat himself down in the grass beside the blue-eyed boy and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Isn't it a little cold to be out here?" he inquired.

"I didn't feel like being inside."

"I see." Shifting a little closer, Kaito wrapped an arm around his companion, offering his own warmth in the face of this chill. He was relieved when Shinichi leaned into his embrace, letting his head rest against the magician's shoulder. He'd been half afraid that his princess was upset at him for having to leave. Then again, he supposed he should have known better. Shinichi wasn't the kind of person to get angry at people for things they had no control over.

It was Shinichi who eventually broke the silence. "Do you .know how long…?"

Kaito let his breath out in an almost inaudible sigh. "I don't know. Things are getting pretty heated up there. They want me to stay at least until the fighting calms down." Of course, with the way things had been going, that could take years. But he didn't say so. They both knew it to be true already. And he kind of hoped that Shinichi would ask him to stay, except he knew that Shinichi wouldn't because the boy would not allow himself to make such a selfish request, especially when there were people in danger.

"I wish they would all just stop," Shinichi muttered. "It's all just so pointless. There have to be better ways to solve problems. Killing people to get what you want is just stupid."

"It's the barbarian's way out," Kaito agreed. "The problem is that too many people out there are too lazy or too cowardly –or plain old not smart enough—to find another way. Destroying things is easy. Building them up is hard."

"Why can't people just leave each other be so we can all live in peace?"

Kaito didn't answer. There really wasn't an answer he could give. He'd often wondered the same thing himself.

"Hey, I don't suppose there's some kind of magic spell that would make everyone get along?"

The magician let out a snort of laughter. "No such luck. There are some old and usually forbidden spells that can control minds, but they're temporary, and it isn't the same as actually changing the way people think. Only people can do that."

"I guess you're right." Straightening up, he turned to look up into Kaito's face, for the first time since the conversation had begun. Blue eyes brimmed with emotion—hope, fear, sorrow, love, but all he said was, "Be careful."

"I will. And I'll come back for you," Kaito promised, clasping Shinichi's hands in his own and wishing with all his heart and soul that he had the power to stop time. "So take care of yourself, okay?"

-0-

_ Watching Kaito and his traveling party leave was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Which was just a little ridiculous, he told himself, considering all he was doing was watching. Besides, Kaito would be back._

_He had to focus on that because the idea that he might never see Kaito again was too terrible to contemplate._

_It was raining that day. Fat, icy droplets cascaded from the slate gray sky._

-0-

"Sir, can we get you anything?"

"Not now, but thank you."

"Okay. Feel free to call if you need anything."

"I will." Kaito watched as the young soldier bowed and left. It was kind of funny being called "Sir", but it seemed it was something he would have to get used to. Everyone around here seemed bent on formality. On top of that, everyone here seemed to be in awe of him (he would admit to some glee at that. He always did love inspiring awe).

Well, it was about time he got himself settled in. Someone had brought his trunk up to his new room for him. Stepping up to it, he inspected the protective spells he had placed on it. He didn't really expect to find anything off, and he wasn't disappointed.

He snapped his fingers and watched the locks and latches undo themselves. He paused with his hand on the lid as his gaze caught sight of his reflection in the room's large, oval mirror. It would be so easy…

He debated with himself for a long moment. Deep down though, he already knew he would give in.

Crossing the room in a few long strides, he hesitated only a split second before reaching out to trace a series of symbols on the polished glass. The image shivered. Then suddenly he wasn't looking at a reflection of his new room at all but the image of a different room entirely.

It was empty.

His breath left him in a disappointed sigh. It seemed Shinichi wasn't in.

-0-

_ Life in the capital went back to the way it used to be. The way it had been before Kaito had stepped into his life. Yet it was different too. It was as though the rain that day they had parted had washed all the color out of the world._

_ The days blurred together, one flowing into the next without distinction._

-0-

"Ah, Conan, I have that book you asked for."

"That's great. Thank you."

The elderly shopkeeper smiled at him then peered around in mild confusion. "Is Kaito not with you today?"

"Oh. Uh, no, he's—out of town. On business."

"Ah well, say hello to him for me when he returns then."

"I will. Thank you again for the book."

"Any time. You're always welcome here."

Stepping out of the bookstore, Shinichi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He couldn't seem to go anywhere without being reminded of Kaito's absence. Then again, he supposed he couldn't really complain. In some ways, he was glad. It was proof that Kaito really had been there. That it hadn't all just been a dream.

Glancing up the street in the direction of the palace, he froze. There was smoke rising black against the sky. It was coming from the palace grounds.

A fire!

He was running before his mind had fully registered what was happening.

-0-

_ He caught glimpses of Shinichi through the palace mirrors when he could. But lately it seemed that his time was not his own. Still, even those brief glimpses were enough to calm his spirit even in the midst of the battles._

-0-

"What?" Kaito stared in disbelief at the man standing before him. Dressed in the livery of a messenger from the other side, the stranger had come bearing a white flag and a message for Kaito himself. "Did you seriously just offer me a job?"

"That's right," the man agreed. "Your reputation precedes you. A magician with your skills and power shouldn't be wasting his time on stagnant kingdoms with no future. Join us. Our lord will make sure that you have everything you ever wanted and then some. You can lead the magical division of our forces. There would be nothing that would be beyond your reach!"

"And if I say no?"

The messenger shrugged. "That is your right. But don't be so hasty to throw away this golden opportunity. Why don't you take some time and think about it? Things may look very different in a few days."

-0-

_ Those words echoed through Kaito's head as he watched the enemy forces retreat for the time being. There was something ominous about those words and the amusement he'd seen in the messenger's eyes when he'd said them. It was the kind of look that said the man knew something Kaito didn't. Being something of a magpie about information, Kaito had always had a particular dislike for that feeling that he was overlooking something. The way the messenger had spoken… It was as though he had believed—no, he'd been sure—that something would change soon. Something big. Something that would convince Kaito that switching sides was the best course to take._

-0-

He looked into Shinichi's room first. It was empty as it usually was at this time of day. Nothing appeared to be out of place. Except… His brows furrowed. Was it just him, or did everything seem a bit gray? It was as though he was looking at the room through a gray tinted film or a veil of smoke.

A feeling of foreboding settled over his shoulders.

He began checking the rest of the palace mirrors. Only three mirrors into his search and he was met by a blaze of orange firelight.

His pace quickened.

Fire, fire, and more fire. Every now and then, he'd catch a glimpse of people moving beyond the screens of fire. Most were running. Some were accompanied by the flash of steel that had to be weapons.

What the hell was going on? A kitchen accident? But no, that didn't explain the weapons. Unless those were buckets?

Why couldn't he find a clear image?

Where was Shinichi?

His heart rate picked up.

Then he was looking into the gallery through a mirror that had been incorporated into the tapestry arrangement at the gallery entrance. He was just in time to see Shinichi throw open the gallery's one window. Instead of climbing through it, however, he turned to wave at someone Kaito couldn't see. Then he was helping two much shorter figures up and out the open portal. Kaito recognized the two as the nine and eleven year old sons of the palace cook. Now that he thought about it, the gallery was near the servants' quarters. But why had Shinichi led the kids all the way to the gallery? Wouldn't the windows in the servants' quarters have been closer?

He got his answer almost immediately as a stranger came leaping into the picture, brandishing a sword. Shinichi deflected the blade with his own.

Even worried as he was, Kaito marveled at his beloved's skill. Shinichi didn't like weapons, and he abhorred violence, but that didn't mean he wasn't an excellent swordsman when he needed to be. It took him only a few seconds to knock his assailant unconscious.

"Go," the magician urged even though he knew Shinichi couldn't hear him.

The blue-eyed boy sheathed his sword and placed his hands on the sill, preparing to follow the kids. But then he was jerking his hands away. A crossbow bolt had sprouted from the sill. A thin line of crimson appeared on the back of Shinichi's right hand. He spun to face back into the gallery. Slowly, he raised his hands, probably in response to the archer's demand.

Kaito cursed. Banishing the image with a sharp gesture, he turned and dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

-0-

_ There was only one thought on his mind as he urged the coach driver to go faster._

Shinichi.

* * *

**-TBC-**


	6. Wilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

**Note: **Sorry this took so long to get done. I threw out multiple versions before I finally settled with this one, and it's still not quite what I originally had in mind, but here goes!

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 6 - Wilt**

_ It was, Shinichi thought, both amazing and terrible just how quickly everything could change._

-0-

"Move it, you lot! We haven't got all day!"

The order came from a large man clad in heavy armor who sat astride a massive brute of a horse. Shinichi didn't know what his name was because obviously these men hadn't bothered to introduce themselves to their straggling group of prisoners. The man had a bristling scruff of a beard though, so Shinichi had taken to calling him Scruff in the privacy of his own head. The man also happened to be the man in charge of this particular squad of soldiers.

This particular group of soldiers had, it seemed, been tasked with taking prisoners back to their main lands. It wasn't a large group. It didn't really have to be though. After all, the soldiers were all heavily armed, and most of the prisoners were children. Shinichi wasn't sure why that was, but then again it didn't seem very important. It was much more vital for him to concentrate on thinking of a way out of this situation. For all of them.

"We'll camp at that ridge," Scruff told his men before turning his hard gaze on the toiling line of prisoners. "I would advise that none of you fall behind. Anyone who does will regret it."

Shinichi bit back the urge to snort. Typical as the threat was, it was still a very real one. Grabbing the hands of the two smallest children, he pulled them onward, whispering encouragements under his breath.

-0-

The castle was in ruins. Everything that could burn had.

Standing in the midst of the burnt and blackened remains of the rose garden, Kaito clenched his fists in mixed anguish and fear—fear that his beloved might already be dead.

What hadn't burned had been looted. The whole place was a hollow, charcoal skeleton of its former glory. Not a soul stirred anywhere. The only thing that looked remotely like it should was the lake itself.

Its still waters glistened smooth and silver, but rather than the peaceful ambience it used to offer, it now only glimmered with sorrow. Its shores were barren and just as soot black as everything else.

This had been their place, he thought, looking out across those waters that now looked so foreign. It had been theirs, and now it was ruined. It was as though someone had come through and trampled on their memories.

-0-

_ It would have been easy to give up then. The desolation cried out for it. But he would not—could not—accept it. Not when there was even the tiniest slivers of possibility left to grasp._

-0-

"You brat! How dare you strike your betters!"

A hand struck Shinichi hard across the face. He fell, biting his tongue to keep from making a sound. He refused to give these people that kind of satisfaction. Instead, he glared up at the man who'd hit him.

"A man who hits six-year-old children has no right to lecture anyone else about manners," he retorted.

The man only sneered. "He brought it onto himself, lazy brat."

"He spilled the water because he tripped. You can't blame him for _that_. But I guess a brute like you couldn't be expected to understand simple physics."

In retrospect, Shinichi supposed that he could have kept that last sentiment to himself. But the frustration that had been building up inside him had just erupted (besides, he'd never been good at holding his tongue). For the past several days—ever since they had arrived at this remote fort where they were taking a brief break before the second half of their march—their captors had been demanding that he and his fellow captives perform menial chores: fetching water, cooking, cleaning, chopping wood, and so on and so forth. The problem, however, wasn't the chores. What Shinichi couldn't stand was the way the soldiers found every excuse to mess things up for them. Sometimes it was little things—purposefully spreading mud on a floor that had just been scrubbed or kicking over a pile of firewood that had just been stacked. Other things were less harmless, like sticking a foot out to trip one of them when they were carrying a pot of boiling water. And as if that weren't enough, they'd go on to complain about it, dishing out punishments then laughing about it like it was some kind of game.

Shinichi and the three other older captives did what they could to help the younger ones, and it was a huge blessing for them all that the oldest girl (a young woman called Shiho) was an excellent cook who could rescue even purposefully sabotaged dishes, but that didn't make things any better. It was petty, cruel, and stupid, and it disgusted Shinichi that people could behave so poorly. Had they no pride?

And as usual, he hadn't been able to resist giving them a piece of his mind.

Needless to say, the soldiers had not appreciated it.

"Get in there." Scruff gave him a hard shove from behind. Shinichi stumbled into the cell, ending up sprawled on the floor.

"You better get used to doing what you're told and keeping quiet if you know what's good for you," the man sneered. "Now let's see if a few days in here will improve your disposition." That said, he slammed the cell door.

With the door shut, the cell plunged into darkness. Shinichi remained where he was for a long moment. The stone of the floor was cold and hard, and everything ached. But eventually he picked himself up (slow and wincing with every movement) and felt his way through the dark until he found the low cot he remembered seeing in the corner.

"I don't regret it," he told the darkness, jaw set.

-0-

Agasa Hiroshi, the elderly owner of one of the capital's bookstores, looked up as the door to his shop opened. His eyes lit up at the sight of the man who walked through them.

"Kaito! It's good to see you again." His gaze shifted to look hopefully behind the magician, but they saddened when no more people came through the doors. "I don't suppose you've heard from Conan recently? I haven't seen him since—since the attack." The old man's expression creased for a moment in distress at the memories before he shook them away to turn his attention back to Kaito. "He never came to pick up the last book he asked me to order for him."

"No, I haven't," Kaito replied, keeping his own expression solemn. "I actually only just got back into town from some business abroad. Can you tell me why the streets are full of soldiers?"

"They're from the empire," the old man said with a heavy sigh. "They've taken over the city."

"What happened?"

"It was Lord Sagi. Apparently he's been leaking information to the empire for years now. The rumor is that the warlord himself promised Lord Sagi a high position in his court and expansive lands of his own if he swore allegiance to the empire."

"And he accepted."

"It certainly seems so. I don't like to talk ill about anyone, but it's the only explanation. Lord Sagi smuggled the empire's soldiers into the city over the course of several months and then let them into the castle masquerading as his personal servants and guards. They set fire to the place, you know."

That would explain how they'd gotten past the wards he'd left behind, he mused grimly. Due to necessity, many of those protective spells were made to allow officially invited guests through. "What about the royal family?"

"No one is sure, but the word is that they're all dead. Although no bodies were found, so it's possible that they escaped. Still, the fire was awful fierce… It may not have left anything behind."

Kaito felt his heart clench, but he kept the worry off his face.

"So they killed everyone in the castle?"

"Most of the adults, yes."

That gave Kaito a moment's pause. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko came to me a few days after the attack. They said that they saw the soldiers marching a group of prisoners out of the castle and all the way out of the city in the early morning. Most of them were little, they said, but there were three or four that were probably in their teens or early twenties. Of course, you know those three. They could have been mistaken about what they saw. Thy do like to make tall tales."

That might be true, the magician mused. But it was a hope, and it would fit what he had unearthed about the warlord who ruled the empire. According to his research, the man had a peculiar habit. He kept the younger members of the noble families from lands he conquered prisoner in his home (homes?), forcing them to work as slaves for his own amusement. They were his trophies: the spoils of war, so to speak. The man was a real control freak.

He lingered in the bookstore a little longer, talking to the old man about conditions in the city now that the ruling power had changed. Before he left, Agasa asked him to let him know if he saw Conan. Apparently the bookstore owner was quite worried that the "merchant's son" might have gotten himself into trouble with the soldiers, righteous person that he was. Kaito assured the old man that he would keep an eye open, but on the inside he laughed bitterly at the irony. The old man had spoken of the possible deaths of the king and his family as if it was the sad but distant thing that tragedies in the lives of others often appeared to be, completely oblivious to the fact that the very boy he was worrying about was one of them.

-0-

_ Their days were long, gray things that vanished like smoke on the wind. Yet, at the same time, time seemed to be standing still, or at least dragging its feet through thick mud with heavy boots on._

-0-

By now they had reached what turned out to be the warlord's third palace. And it seemed that this was their final destination. Since that was the case, the captives were split up and given to different branches of the palace staff. The younger captives were dispatched quickly, leaving the four oldest.

"The girl'll go ta the kitchen," Scruff decided, gesturing for two more soldiers to take her away. "Oh and you, if ya ever think of doing anything funny to the food, ya better think twice because one o' the little ones will be tasting it before anyone important does."

Shiho didn't answer. She only walked away with her head held high and her gaze fixed straight ahead, making it look as though the soldiers weren't so much taking her away as escorting her at her command. Shinichi watched her go with a deep sense of admiration. Out of their whole group, she'd been the best at keeping a level head. She spoke very little and never complained, but neither did she cower. Though she completed all her tasks with a cool efficiency, it was clear that she hadn't given in. No matter how lowly the work she'd been given, she always managed to do them in a manner that made it appear as though she were the one in charge. And while it seemed to irk the soldiers, she did her tasks so well that even they couldn't find anything to complain about.

_"If this is Fate, then so be it,"_ she'd told Shinichi once during their journey. _"But my dignity is my own."_

He could see her point, but he didn't entirely agree with her sentiment. After all, if this was Fate then it couldn't be changed, and he couldn't accept that. Kaito had once asked him if he believed in destiny. He hadn't had an answer back then. Now though, he'd decided.

Fate was something you could not escape. Destiny was the path you were meant to walk.

He'd decided that he didn't believe in either. There was no such thing as something that could not be changed.

The door shut behind Shiho, and Scruff turned back to his remaining prisoners. "Now for you three…"

"Sir, the stable master says he needs another pair of hands."

Scruff nodded and jabbed a finger at the young man on the far left of the line. Though the youngest of the three, the boy was the tallest. He too was led away.

"Take that one to the quarter master," he continued, pointing at the next in line. Soon only Shinichi was left in the room with Scruff and the one other remaining soldier.

"As for you." Scruff's gaze shifted to Shinichi. "The one with the smart mouth. The little princeling with his mother's eyes who thinks he knows everything. What do you think?" he asked, glancing at the other soldier in the room.

The other man snorted. "If ya ask me, this one ought to have his tongue taken out before anything else."

"Now, now. You know we can't damage the lord's things. If that's what he wants, he'll want to do it himself." Scruff paused at that. Then a slow and rather wicked grin stretched across the man's face. "Speaking of which, our lord's birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

The other soldier looked puzzled for a moment before understanding dawned and he smirked. "Indeed it is. And he did say he would be coming to see his new collection then."

Shinichi frowned. They were looking him up and down in a way he did not like at all. Assessing.

"That gives us about two weeks to prepare," Scruff mused. "We better get started then. Take him away and let the staff know about the new arrangements."

"Yes, Sir." The man grabbed Shinichi by his bound hands and gave him a push. "Get moving, Brat."

"Where are you taking me?" Shinichi demanded as he was marched out of the room and into the hall.

The man laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Not yet anyway. You're going to have the privilege of entertaining our lord when he visits in two weeks. You should be honored."

"Your lord must be pretty stupid if he can't even entertain himself."

"Laugh while you can. You'll learn your place soon enough. Oh yes, our lord likes _educating_ ones like you." The man's smile was vicious. "Little brats who think they can tell their betters what they should or shouldn't do. I wonder how long you'll last."

-0-

_ Well if that didn't sound ominous, Shinichi didn't know what did. He tried not to think about what they might mean. Unfortunately, it was difficult not to wonder when he had nothing else to do._

_ They had locked him up in a surprisingly comfortable room. He had not been given any jobs to do. He didn't even see anyone except when a hand shoved food and water through a small door in the wall. He spent every waking moment examining his prison and trying to think of a way to get out. So far, he hadn't had any luck, but trying to escape was better than sitting around and dreading the future. _

_ It was only when he slept that he found solace. It lay in his dreams on the shores of a moonlit lake where a warm hand held his and a voice that made his heart ache promised him that everything would be okay._

_ Where was Kaito now, he wondered. He'd been fighting on the borders. But now that the capital had fallen, would he still be there? Was he alright? Did he even know what had happened yet?_

_ "Please be okay."_

-0-

Hidden high in the boughs of a towering tree, Kaito peered out between the leaves at the sprawling palace compound that stood over the neighboring town. He had tracked the traveling band of soldiers and prisoners first to an old fort then all the way here to what he'd heard was one of the warlord's many palaces. The group hadn't been making any effort to hide their whereabouts, so they had been surprisingly easy to follow. However, due to his greatly delayed start, he hadn't been able to catch up to them until today. It was a shame because it would have been much easier to rescue Shinichi while the group had been on the road.

Then again, he still didn't know for sure if Shinichi was even here.

Still, this was his best lead. If it turned out to be empty then he'd just have to search the warlord's eight other palaces one at a time.

First thing's first. He needed information. And that meant going into town.

Using a touch of magic to shift his appearance to that of an older man in the clothes of a minstrel, he made his way back to the main road.

There seemed to be quite a commotion going on in town. It almost looked like the people were preparing for a festival. It was a far cry from the tense despair that permeated the settlements back south of the border. He supposed it was the difference of being on the winning side.

Choosing a promising looking inn, Kaito stepped inside. The common room of the inn was almost deserted with the whole town out in force preparing for their celebration. The middle-aged woman behind the bar smiled at the sight of him.

"Would you like something to drink? Or to eat?"

"Something to eat would be much appreciated."

"In that case, how would you feel about being the first to try our new chicken pie? We came up with this recipe just for the celebration."

"I'd love to. Incidentally, could you tell me more about this celebration? I was told I might be able to find work here because of a celebration, but my sources weren't very clear, and I would like to make sure I pick appropriate music for the occasion."

"Ah, I see. You certainly came to the right place. There will be plenty of work for musicians of all kinds soon enough. Stay another week and you will surely have more than enough gold to last you for the next few months."

"Really? This must truly be a tremendous celebration."

"Of course. It is a celebration of our lord's thirtieth birthday as well as the celebration of his latest victory. The main celebration will be up at the palace, naturally, but there will be a lot going on all over town. Oh! I almost forgot. Let me go see about that pie."

The woman bustled off into the kitchen, leaving Kaito to stew over the news. He needed more information, but he wasn't going to get it from this woman or any other regular townsperson. He needed to talk to someone who actually had access to the palace. Preferably someone who worked there.

Well, the soldiers must get their drink somewhere. A small smirk tugged at the magician's lips. Nothing loosed lips quite like alcohol. He just had to figure out which inns, taverns, and bars they might frequent.

-0-

_ As it turned out, luck was on his side. The inn he had walked into for lunch also turned out to be one of the most popular inns in town for everyone from passing travelers to palace soldiers looking for some downtime. Because of that, he got his information much sooner than he had anticipated. It was a good thing too because he learned that he had a lot less time than he had first believed. His original intentions had been to wait until the warlord had come and gone to make his move. Now though, he realized that that would be much too late._

-0-

"Yo Minstrel! Do you know _The Red Lady of Victory_?"

"I sure do. Any minstrel worth his lute ought to know that one, eh?"

"Sing it then! We'll buy you dinner."

It was an old song with many variations. Kaito went ahead and sang two of the versions he knew was popular in the north, grinning and bowing when the whole room full of patrons applauded his performance. Not long after that, he was seated with the soldiers who'd requested the song. Impatient though he was to take advantage of this chance to get his hands on the news he wanted, he took his time, chatting first with them about his 'travels', gently pushing them towards the topic he wanted them to discuss by repeatedly bringing up different ballads that had been composed about famous battles and dropping passing comments about the different conquered kingdoms.

It was one of the really, really drunk soldiers who eventually let it slip.

"Think the lord'll like the little birthday present we brought 'im from down south?" he'd asked one of his fellows with a hiccupping laugh.

The other soldier, just as drunk, let out a loud snort. "He'll have his work cut out taming that sharp tongue."

"That's just the kind o' fight the ol' lord likes, eh?" yet another of the men butted in with a leer. "Bet you three gold pieces he takes this one ta bed."

"Well _I_ say this one's gonna be dropped straight into the scorpion pit."

"You're just bitter the brat kicked ya in the fork."

Raucous laughter filled the air as the man who'd apparently been kicked flushed red with mixed anger and humiliation. "Little noble brat."

"I still say it'd be a waste ta just kill 'im. Such pretty blue eyes…"

"Now, now, ya can't tell the lord how ta play with his toys."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just saying that if it were me—"

Kaito sat at the table as the conversation grew gradually more slurred and incoherent, forgotten by the soldiers but listening intently as they laughed and jeered and joked. He kept a Poker Face smile on his face, but, on the inside, he snarled.

-0-

_ It had to be Shinichi. A boy of noble blood with a sharp tongue, a penchant for kicking, and beautiful blue eyes… And wasn't it just like his princess to speak his mind even in the face of such danger? Imagining Shinichi lecturing the soldiers despite being a prisoner made Kaito smile even as the thought of his beloved in such despicable hands made him burn with a cold, hot anger._

_ But he couldn't lose his calm. If he was going to rescue Shinichi—and he fully intended to do so—he had to keep his cool._

* * *

**-TBC-**


	7. New Bud

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 7 - New Bud**

_ He wasn't giving up. So long as there was a breath left in his body, he simply could not allow himself to surrender to despair._

-0-

He would have one chance.

Shinichi had thought and thought about the situation, analyzing it from all the angles he could find, and he had come to that conclusion. He would have just one chance to get himself out of here.

His room—no, his prison—was well made with a very secure door. There would be no breaking through it anywhere. The only time the walls were ever breeched was when he got his meals, but the food slot was far too small for even a child to get through. Shinichi certainly wasn't going to fit. There was nothing inside the room that he could use as a tool or weapon, and they didn't give him any utensils with his food either. He might have tried just charging the guards if they ever came to check on him, barehanded or not, but they never did. The door to his prison remained firmly shut at all times.

There was, however, at least one time when they would have to open the door.

They would have to open it when they came to bring him before their lord.

That would be his chance. It was risky. The chances that he could actually break away were slim to none. But he would try.

If he failed… Well, from the snippets he had caught through the conversations of the guards who brought his meals, he would either be killed in some cruel and unusual manner or—

He swallowed, fists clenching. He refused to be touched that way by anyone but Kaito. Just thinking about it made him feel sick and rather anxious. He'd decided not to dwell on it though. Instead, he whiled away the time practicing the self defense moves that he thought would best aid in his escape.

-0-

_ Once his plans had been made, his mind was left with much too much time to wander. More often than not, his thoughts would find their way to Kaito. He found solace in his memories even as they filled him with a deep, aching sorrow for what he knew could never be again. If only he could know for certain that Kaito was well. If he could know that then he could face whatever fate lay in his future without regrets._

-0-

"Here it is."

Kaito grinned at the owner of the liquor store, accepting the elegant bottle being handed across the counter. "Thank you. I'm amazed you were able to get it so fast."

The store owner laughed heartily. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you. But I must say, I don't often meet customers with such refined tastes. Most of the lot around here only care about quantity." He shook his head in despair at the public's lack of good taste.

"They certainly do put it away at the taverns," Kaito laughed. "Here's the rest of the payment." He slid a loaded pouch across the counter.

"Much obliged. Do come again."

Thanking the man one last time, Kaito left the store. He'd been worried for a while that the key to his plan wouldn't arrive in time, but it seemed everything was good to go after all. He paused for a moment in the shade of a tree to examine the bottle. It was a beautifully crafted thing of dark glass with an equally beautiful label. He'd only seen such a bottle once before, but he'd never forgotten it. The artistry alone was worth remembering.

This was one of the rarest wines in the world. It was renowned for its incredible flavor. Kaito, however, had ordered it for its just as famously potent alcoholic properties. Properties that a tiny little charm would amplify to unprecedented levels without triggering any alarms. He had ever so briefly considered poison, but that would never have gone undetected. And, well, he wasn't here to assassinate anyone even if he was developing a deep loathing for his target. No. He was here for one thing and one thing only. To save the person he loved.

Now, to deliver his _gift_.

-0-

Something wasn't right.

Where was he?

Groggily, Shinichi forced his eyes open a crack. The world before his gaze was a blur.

He remembered making a break for it when they'd come to get him. He'd gotten the first guard with a hard kick between the legs then shoved him into his companion, causing both guards to topple. While they'd been trying to disentangle themselves (well, one tried to disentangle himself. The other just clutched at his privates and rolled around in agony), he'd darted past them and out into the hall. He'd been ready for another guard or two. What he hadn't expected was to be faced by another eight armed men. They had been eight startled men though, so he'd thrown caution to the wind and charged at a gap between two of them. He'd actually managed to slip past them (tripping one guard in the process) and take three steps down the hall before they caught him.

He hadn't given up on struggling though, and he'd gotten at least a few more good kicks in before one of them had forced some kind of medicine ball down his throat. After that, everything had faded away.

But that could only mean one thing.

He'd been captured again.

As the full implications of that thought sank in, a cold dread began to rise up inside him. As though to mock him, his vision cleared, and, gradually, the world solidified.

And the first thing he saw was a large assortment of knives of all shapes and sizes mounted on the wall across from him. Their blades gleamed silver against a red velvet backdrop.

Someone else might have been frightened. But Shinichi's first thought was that his guards were being very stupid. They were practically handing him his choice of weapons. And even if he doubted the knives would be much use in an all out fight with men with swords, they would still be good tools with which he might be able to attempt another escape.

When he tried to move, however, he discovered that his body wouldn't respond. He felt heavy and just a little numb. It was like all the energy had been drained out of him. He couldn't even clench a fist.

It had to be the effects of the drug they'd knocked him out with, he thought. He would have to wait for it to wear off. If it didn't wear off fast enough…

No, wait. Think positive. If it did wear off in time then he would have a much better chance this time with the new tools they had inadvertently left with him.

As he waited, he took a moment to take in what he could of his surroundings.

This room was truly lavish. The walls were covered in the most elaborate tapestries Shinichi had ever seen—excluding the parts of it that were covered with weapons. The knives were only the tip of the ice berg. There were spears, swords, axes, whips, bows and arrows, and even a mace. The furniture too was elaborate. The carvings on the tables, chairs, and even the wardrobe were intricate, and the wood was polished to perfection. That furniture sat atop beautiful woven rugs. The ornaments that gleamed in every corner gleamed with gold, silver, and precious gems.

This was clearly the private quarters of a person in love with both luxury and battle.

Well, he supposed he knew who that was.

Since this was a private room, the soft thing he was lying on was probably a bed. It was certainly a much better piece of furniture than the cot he'd had in his cell. At least that meant he wasn't aching all over. That would make it easier to move quickly when the drugs wore off.

The real problem was the pressure he could feel around his right wrist. It felt like some kind of cuff. They must have made sure he would be unable to reach any of the weapons from here. He had to figure out how to free himself first.

But it all hinged on being able to move. He still couldn't even twitch his fingers.

He inhaled deeply. Don't panic, he told himself. He could afford to panic. He fought against the shivers that were beginning to run up and down his limbs, but eventually gave up. It was cold anyway. It was his clothes. They weren't his own. He didn't know what they had put him in, but, whatever it was, it was chilly. Yes, he was shivering because it was cold, not because he was utterly terrified.

Deep breaths. Slow and even.

Right. Opening his eyes, he stared at his left hand where it lay on the covers in front of his face. Focusing on his fingers, he willed them to move.

For several minutes, there was no reaction. But he thought he was beginning to get some feeling back. Was that a twitch? Yes!

But it was too early to be relieved.

The seconds crept by. With each moment that passed, he felt as though his heart was beating faster. Harder. It was getting more difficult to breathe too. But still, slowly but surely, his hand was beginning to respond. He could now make a loose fist, but he still couldn't exert any force.

And the weakness in all his limbs was fading all too slowly.

Gritting his teeth, he lifted his arm then lowered it again. The effort required for even that small gesture left him breathing hard, but he felt a small flicker of hope coming back to life in his chest. Maybe he would make it after all. Even if he couldn't escape, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

It was just as that thought had crossed his mind that he heard the sound of a door opening.

He froze. His blood turned to ice in his veins, and his breath caught in his throat. It was too soon!

There was the murmur of voices before the door closed. Then a nearer door opened and closed.

Shinichi kept his eyes shut and breathing even, pretending that he was still unconscious.

He could sense the new presence in the room. It drew slowly closer. The newcomer's footsteps were surprisingly silent. Shinichi could still sense him though.

A hand touched his shoulder.

Throwing every ounce of willpower he had into the moment, Shinichi twisted and kicked out towards the presence. He felt his strike connect, but the other person was quick and managed to shift, diverting the brunt of the force of the kick. Cursing inwardly, Shinichi would have struck out again, but his 'visitor' pounced. There was a short but ferocious struggle before Shinichi found himself pinned face-down and unable to move.

Then there was a voice murmuring soothingly into his ear. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's me."

Shinichi went limp as his eyes flew open. He knew that voice. He heard it in his dreams every night. It was a voice he'd feared he'd never hear again.

"Kaito?" The name left his lips in a whisper. His heart was beating even harder now than it had been before. This time, however, it was beating with a hope he barely dared to acknowledge.

Slowly, the person on top of him let him go, and Shinichi rolled over.

He looked up into a pair of indigo eyes.

"Kai…" he breathed. His vision blurred. Was he dreaming? "But…how?"

"I said I'd come for you, didn't I?" Reaching over, Kaito placed his hand over the cuff on Shinichi's wrist. The metal cracked and fell away. Then he pulled the blue-eyed boy into a tight embrace. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Shinichi clung to him: relief and joy temporarily chasing away all thoughts of where they were. But that realization came rushing back soon after, and he pulled away so that he could look up into Kaito's face.

"But really, how did you get in here? And who were you talking to outside?"

"Oh, those were the guards." Kaito chuckled at Shinichi's shocked expression. "I came in disguise, silly. They all saw their dear tyrannical overlord. You should have seen how they all bowed and scraped. It was hilarious! We're lucky his greatness thinks so highly of himself that he often travels without an entourage though. Now, are you hurt?" Indigo eyes traveled over Shinichi as the blue-eyed boy digested the new information.

Kaito let out a low whistle. "Well, they certainly know how to wrap a birthday present."

Shinichi glared at him, face flushing a deep crimson. "That's not funny Kaito."

The smile dropped from the magician's face. "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry."

"We don't have time for catching up right now," Shinichi said urgently.

"Actually, we can't leave yet. It would be suspicious. We should stay until nightfall."

"But what about when the real warlord shows up?"

"He won't be coming because he's currently drunk out of his mind on a carriage heading fast for the mountains where they're throwing him another party. He'll just be rather earlier than they expected. Of course, we'll be long gone by the time the people here hear about that."

Shinichi blinked then laughed. It was the first laugh he had uttered since that rainy day when he'd last said goodbye to his magician.

Kaito smiled. He knew they weren't out of the woods yet, but, seeing that smile on Shinichi's face… He'd missed that smile. Seeing it made him feel like he could do anything. He _would_ do anything to protect that smile.

"So…what now?" Shinichi asked, looking up at the clock on the wall. It wasn't early, but it would still be several hours before it would be truly dark.

"Well~," Kaito drawled, expression morphing into a suggestive leer. "Those guards out there will be expecting a little noise."

Shinichi blushed. His vision was blurring again. He hurriedly swiped a hand across his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," the magician said soothingly, mildly alarmed. Perhaps it had been a bit insensitive of him to suggest such things at a time like this. "I was kidding. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Shinichi shook his head quickly. Shifting onto his knees, he threw his arms around Kaito's neck.

"I—I thought I was never going to see you again," he whispered, fighting to keep his breathing from spiraling out of control. It was only now that it was really sinking in. Kaito really was here. He couldn't have been happier. At the same time, he hated the fact that Kaito had had to take such a big risk for him. If anything happened…

Indigo eyes softened, and Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi, holding him close.

"Don't worry," he murmured, rubbing gentle circles on Shinichi's back. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

-0-

_ It was strange, Shinichi thought, how, even so far away from home and surrounded on all sides by enemies, there could still be a moment as blissfully perfect as this._

**-TBC-**


End file.
